The Life And Loves Of A Half-Devil
by MostBeautifulDeception
Summary: Series of prompt-based flashfics, mostly about Vergil's life after his twin finally decided to take him back from hell. Includes VxL, DxV, DxT, and Eva and Sparda. Genres and ratings vary, but it will not be M.
1. Numbers and letter A

**Hello, everyone! This is my first entry as a fan fiction writer. Also, I'm not English, and this thing is not beta'ed so I make excuses in advance if I made any type of error. Just let me know, and I will correct them as soon as I understand how this site works!**

**I wanted to test my writing skills so I came up with this series of prompts I found on this site: quizillaDOTteennickDOTcom/stories/20058265/writing-fanfiction-a-big-list-of-writing-prompts**

**I put the prompts in alphabetical order, and now I'm slowly coming down the biiiiig list. These are prompts for numbers and the letter A.**

**They mainly revolve around the Sparda twins, especially Vergil, with a lot of VergilxLady, some DantexVergil and maybe even a little DantexTrish in the background. I just assume that Dante finally decided to go to hell, do some Mundus'-ass-kicking and bring Vergil back for the joy of us Vergil fans. Ah, and Sparda and Eva will make some cameos! Genres vary, there is some attempt at humor as well as something that tries to be angst.**

**Let me know what you think, criticism is welcome!**

**· **_**1700's**_

A century of light. He saw humans find a guide in the dark. But Reason blinded them.

**· **_**1800's**_

A century of science. Smog and pollution suffocated him to the point he nearly missed how many steps ahead they made.

**· **_**1900's**_

A century of war. But it held no honour in the way it was fought. And that so-called Final Solution… so similar to the hell he had striven to isolate.

**· **_**2000's**_

This time, Sparda just loved the music. And a woman.

**· **_**Abortion**_

Lady had considered getting rid of …of _it_. But then she felt it kicking, and she thought she wouldn't have been better than the demons she hunted. Well, she would just have to make Vergil take care of his mishaps.

**· **_**Aerial**_

He was like the sky –so deep, so blue. He was like the wind –a brush of breeze grazing her cheek when he teleported in front of her.

**· **_**Afflatus**_

There was only one thing Vergil wanted, one thing that kept him moving. To be able to protect.

**· **_**After**_

She knew that, from the beginning. She would get old and die, eventually. But she wasn't going to let them see her, pity her. Mary "Lady" Arkham looked back at the city becoming littler and littler in the distance, and let the sound of the train lull her to sleep. After all, she had no regrets.

**· **_**Aid**_

-Dante, if you get sick because you ate that week-old pizza, I'm not nursing you.

-Verge, if you get stuck in hell again because you insist on being a dickhead, I'm not coming to your rescue.

Not to mention, neither of them stuck to their word.

**· **_**Alluring**_

Vergil had been sure that Dante wouldn't fall for _that_ trick. A strawberry sundae placed in the middle of an empty room in Mundus' palace in the deepest depths of hell was… well, _plain too obvious_.

Vergil had underestimated his twin's gluttony and lack of the tiniest spark of intelligence.

**· **_**Amethyst, Ruby, Topaz**_

Had they been gemstones, Sparda would have been the amethyst, Vergil the topaz, Dante the ruby. And Eva? Eva was the gold that fused them together in the embrace of a wonderful ring.

**· **_**Amnesia**_

-Oooooooook, so… who are you, now?

-Dante, for hell's sake, I'm Vergil. Your _twin_.

-Good. That means I'm not talking to a mirror.

-You should really put an end to that drinking habit of yours, brother.

**· **_**Anger**_

He sliced through lines and lines and lines of lesser and greater demons. He had long since lost count of how many he had killed. There was only their blood, their pain, and the awareness that it was Yamato causing it. He wanted his son back, _now_.

**· **_**Anime**_

-What are you watching, Patty?

-Just an anime on MTV. You know, Morrison, if it weren't for the cat ears, I'd think that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just Dante and Vergil's clones.

**· **_**Answers**_

-Uh, so… you and Lady had been together.

-Yes.

-And for quite some time.

-Yes.

-And I didn't know anything.

-No.

-…You're not telling me where that baby came from, right Vergil?

-I think you can figure the answer out yourself, brother.

**· **_**Art**_

Lady had her own fighting style, deadly beautiful and well refined. But she had had the privilege of seeing the sons of Sparda crossing swords, and she had to admit one thing. _That _was real art.

** I have played and know DMC3 in (I think) little detail, tried (and failed –yes, I'm that bad at videogaming) to play DMC1 to the end, and watched the anime. And read numerous fanfiction. But I ignore almost everything about DMC2 and DMC4 (I discovered the series not a long time ago, so I'm just catching up –and I'm oh-so-finishing DMC1, I swear!). So, NO, Vergil's son in my little world is NOT Nero. He's an OC of mine. Sorry if I disappoint someone with this remark.**

**And I admit that I united three prompts. But I just couldn't take that idea out of my mind, so I just went with it.**


	2. Letter B

**Ooooook, so, I'm back!**

**First of all, I have just realized I forgot the disclaimer, so I'm making it now, just to be sure. I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY, NOR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, AND I'M MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS WRITING. If I could make money just from writing lame fanfic, my life would be simply perfect. Unfortunately, this is not the case.**

**To **_**Nocturnal Reader**_**: thank you for your review, it really made my day! As for your recollection of what happened between Lady and Vergil, you are right, she left him. And you are right in saying it seems OOC, but I want to make it clear that the problem was not the child in itself. There are other factors to be added to the picture, factors I had not described yet. Some, I describe in this chapter, other will come later, I promise! I just don't want to make a looooong author note in which I explain what happened. I think it would ruin the fun of discovering it bit by bit. But then again, maybe it's just my fault for not being able to describe the situation through my writing. I hope you will bear with me long enough to let me find the right prompts to explain it all. I promise I'll try to make it clear as soon as possible!**

**·**_**Beach**_

He was NOT jealous. After all, they had an agreement. No strings attached, it said.

-Look, Verge! Isn't this a little paradise? I LOVE bikinis!

Vergil just ignored his brother and continued to stare at every single male being that threatened to come too close to _his_ Mary.

**·** _**Beauty**_

_If he forgot for a moment that she was, in fact, his mother, he had to admit that Eva had been a really beautiful woman, every man's dream. And Trish, of his mother, had only the physical appearance. So there was nothing wrong in being hypnotized by how her curves were exalted in the flashing lights of her guns in the night, Dante decided._

**·** _**Before**_

_Before Temen-ni-Gru, and this first, quick descent into hell, Dante hadn't really thought his constant banter with Vergil could turn into an all-encompassing drama. He thought it just a game, and he __liked__ games. Now he just wants the game to end, before this cruel Jumanji devours the other player._

**·** _**Beginning**_

_-Listen, Verge, you can just stay at the shop with me. At least for now. I promise I won't feed you pizza all day._

_-This could be a beginning._

**·** _**Betrayal**_

_When Lady disappeared, leaving only a newborn baby behind (__their son__, he had to remind his stupefied self many times), Vergil would have felt betrayed._

_He __would __have, had he not remembered the time she admitted she loved him and he responded only with cold, lying words._

**·**_**Big**_

_,Vergil saw three giant red orbs glowing menacingly over his tired and wounded body, and he suddenly knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life._

**·** _**Birth**_

_-What is your name?_

_-Nelo Angelo, my Lord Mundus. I am your humble servant, sire._

_-Well said, my Dark Knight._

**·** _**Birthdays**_

_They gazed at the twin amulets in their hands._

_-I miss her, sometimes. And father, too._

_-I know. I feel the same._

_-…Happy birthday, Verge._

_-Happy birthday, brother._

**·** _**Bisexuality**_

_Vergil often wondered what his son would think the day he discovered his father sometimes ended up in Uncle Dante's bed, and not just for sleeping._

**·** _**Bitter**_

_-I love you, Vergil._

_-…I thought we had an agreement not to become involved with each other, Mary._

_The tears she refused to shed tasted as bitter as the truth he had not had the courage to admit. So he had lied, to her ad to himself as well._

**·** _**Black, White**_

-I just wanted the power to protect those I cared for. Even father had to sacrifice a woman, in order to seal the portal to the Underworld.

-It's all so fucked up.

-The problem, my brother, is that morality is not all black and white.

**·** _**Blithe**_

-Dante! Would you _please_ stop bungee-jumping from the top of Temen-ni-Gru?

-Awwwwwww, Verge, but it's sooooooo fun!

**·**_**Broken**_

_Eva covered her ears and prayed to all gods in heaven that Sparda would soon teach his sons how to control their strength. She was going nuts from all the times they burst into tears because they unintentionally broke one of their toys._


	3. Letter C

**Ok, I'm back. I'll keep this author's note short, because I'm LAZY.**

**I just wanted to thank NoraOmikami for his/her review. I'm glad you liked last chapter, I just hoped for a similar reaction from my readers, so, yeah, that really cheered me up (and as of lately, I really need some cheering up!).**

**Ah, and I'm trying to find a way to keep spaces between the prompts. It seems I failed. =.=**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue. I just entertain myself with torturing poor Verge.**

**Caliginous**

She hated days like that, when fog enveloped the English countryside, forcing her home. It made her reminisce. The memory of a benevolent mist hiding her as she watched an astonished Vergil gently lift up the baby from the steps of Devil May Cry always made her feel numb.

**Capricious**

-Give that to me.

-No way, you got your own.

-Well, I want yours too.

-…Dante! Stop trying to steal your brother's sundae!

-But, mom! He isn't eating it all anyway!

**Caress**

She felt his hand slowly travelling from her cheekbone to the back of her head, and his lips tantalizingly dance upon her own. Suddenly, nothing else mattered.

**Cats**

When his brother comes to his room with that look on his face, and shuts the door behind him, Dante knows that this night they would be playing a strange game of cat and mouse. What he likes most about it, is that they never know who the mouse is until the very end.

**Change**

If there had been some clue that something was going on between Vergil and Lady, it would have been the way Vergil's glare shifted from utterly annoyed at his brother's habit of using guns in battle, to the subtle fascination it bore when he watched Lady fight. It was a small change, but it was always there.

**Cheating**

-Sorry, Dante, I win again.

-This can't be! You won ten times in a row! You must be cheating!

-Dante, how in hell and heaven could I cheat, if it's you flipping the damn coin?!

**Children**

Now, that had been a shock. Dante had been sure that, in the unlikely occurrence that one of them was ever going to have a child, it would have been him first. Not Vergil. And certainly notwith Lady.

**Clemency**

After a whole night of –he had to admit that- very pleasant activities, she finally spared him the clemency to fall soundly asleep. Vergil sighed. Arkham's daughter would be the death of him.

**Cold**

-Hey, bro'! Let me sleep with you, it's chilling this night!

It had all started from that.

**Colour**

-Dante, please, tell me you didn't wash our coats together at the highest temperature, you dumbass.

-…Stop complaining, bro'. At least now they resemble Father's.

**Concupiscence**

He had tried to suppress his desire for that human woman. But alcohol always found the way to break through your best constructed barriers. So, Vergil found himself unbearably longing for her touch, and finally acted upon his desires.

Lady mentally complimented herself. That scotch had been worth its price.

**Confusion**

They had once tried to trick their parents by swapping their clothes and imitating each other's antics. But Sparda could tell them apart from their peculiar odour, while Eva… well, she had just called it "mother's intuition".

**Crystal**

The first time he had held her in his arms, Eva had felt like a crystal –so beautiful, and yet so fragile.

**Cuddle**

Eva gently placed the two bundles of joy in her husband's arms. At first, he was at a complete loss as to how he was to handle them without crushing them. But once he started to get the hang of it, he suddenly found himself unable to begin the day without cuddling his little boys.

**Cursing**

-Fuck! Run, Dante!

And Dante ran, because if his usually stoic twin resorted to the use of such words, it meant that their predicament had really got awful.

**Cuteness**

Vergil had collapsed on the sofa the moment they had entered Devil May Cry, immediately falling soundly asleep. If it hadn't been for the scars and blood that covered half of his body, a gracious memento from his stay in Mundus' prison, Dante would have found him cute.

**Ok, some more Eva and Sparda in this chap. I like the Sparda family, they are just a never-ending source of cuteness and fun.**

**And Vergil used foul words twice** **in this chap. Whoopee for annoyed Vergil!**


	4. Letter D

**AN: Mmmh, I'm being lazy and all, I know. But Game of Thrones really got me hooked up until I read all the books one after the other. And, I'm trying not to update chapters until I write more of them in advance, so that, the day I decide that I'm just too lame and give up, I will still be able to warn you in advance and update some other chapters. Temptation has already caught me, but re-reading the chapters I still have to publish made me reconsider, so... well, I'm still here. Slowly and lazily, but I'm still here (with prompts filled to letter M, so quite some chapters for you). I hope you guys still like this thing. And, as always, let me know if I made any mistake, so that I can improve my English.**

**DISCLAIMER: You still really think I own these people? Ah, you imagine me waaaaay happier than I really am.**

**·**_**Dalliance**_

_It was only after fifteen minutes of entertaining himself with watching Dante fight a drunken battle with the doorknob that a grinning Vergil finally decided to produce the key out of his pocket and kindly open the door of Devil May Cry for him._

**·**_**Darkness**_

_Whoever said that devils could see in the dark, surely had never seen Dante groggily try to find the way to the bathroom when he woke in the middle of the night, in dire need of a piss. The half-devil was just lucky that bruises faded in a few hours thanks to his demonic healing._

**·**_**Dawn**_

_Vergil had always left her place before dawn. But then, she began to wake in the morning to find herself still entangled in his embrace. Sometimes they even had breakfast together in a companionable silence. That's why Lady had deluded herself that maybe, just maybe, something more was going on between them._

**·**_**Days, Night**_

_If you asked Lady what had been the most awkward day in her life, she would tell you of an undercover mission in which Vergil and her had to pose as a couple, Dante and Trish being the other. However, the nights in their double room had been worth it, especially after they found out said room was soundproof._

**·**_**Death**_

Vergil looked past the devil that stood between him and the crying ten year old boy. It didn't matter that he was already fatally wounded, that he was facing Mundus once again, that the bastard had a whole army at his service. His son _needed him_. Death was not an option.

**·**_**Decisions**_

_It had all gone according to her plan. Her motorcycle exploded near a portal to the demon world, Dante came, sealed the portal, and thought her dead._

_It was only one month later, when she found out she was pregnant of Vergil's child, that she started regretting her decision._

**·**_**Defence**_

_He let his torturers have their way with him, and thought of his childhood, his father, his mother. Hell, even Dante. He held tight on those memories, his last line of defence against madness._

**·**_**Delirium**_

_-Th...thank… you._

_It was only when his twin managed to murmur those words between ragged breaths and harsh coughs of blood, that Dante knew how hard a toll his imprisonment had taken on Vergil._

**·**_**Desperation**_

_ It was out of desperation that Eva asked Sparda to teach their sons how to use a sword. She hoped that, this way, they would stop accidentally stabbing each other while playing with their father's weapons. They just continued to do that __on purpose__. They said they could survive it, anyway. Sparda just laughed. Damn demons._

**·**___**Diamond**_

_Mundus contemplated the beaten body of his nemesis' son. Vergil Sparda was strong, yes, but still a diamond in the rough._

_The Prince of Darkness decided. He would shape that little devil to become the crown jewel of his army._

**·**_**Difference**_

_-You know what's the difference between us, Verge? I make our face look good._

**·**_**Discovery**_

_-Ouch! That hurt, Verge!_

_-Yes, Dante, the blade of a sword is sharp. Interesting discovery, brother._

**·**___**Disease**_

_After Eva's death, Vergil had always tried to stay detached. Caring for others made you suffer when they were taken away from you._

_Unfortunately, when Dante saved him from hell, he took him to Devil May Cry. Here, Vergil learnt another thing about the habit of caring: it spread like a disease._

**·**___**Dogs**_

Dante was like a dog, Trish thought. Give him pizza, scratch his ears, and he would follow you to the end of the world. That's why she could never completely forgive herself for betraying him on Mallet Island, even if he said that everything was alright.

**·**_**Drink**_

_Vergil had meant to be gone before morning, as always. But a moonbeam crawling through the semi-open window was casting a seducing light on her body, and he couldn't help stopping to drink in the sight of every inch of her skin, marred by the scars that came with her job. He soon fell asleep again._

**·**___**Driving**_

_-Turn left! ...No, no, the __other __left!_

_Vergil hit the brake and silently cursed to himself. __Never__ let a drunk Dante give directions._

**·**_**Dulcet**_

_He listened to the sounds Yamato made as it sliced a demon, and then was elegantly sheathed again. To his ears, there was no sweeter melody than that._

**·**_**Dusk**_

_At dusk, humans slowly began to retreat to their houses._

_At dusk, Sparda went out and slew the demons that threatened them._

_**AN: "I make this look good" is a reference to a quote from MIB, I think. As for "no, the other left", the fault is only my best friend's (or her boyfriend, I don't remember well), as for most of the shitty humor about drunk people. Yep, we can be that bad.**_


	5. Letter E

**Ok, so, is anyone out here? I hope so. I'd like to hear from you, people, to know what you like or dislike about my work... it helps improving.**

**However, in case someone is still following this fic, I have to warn you: damn DmC reboot worked its magic on me, and, seeing that I'm running out of ideas for the original DMC world, I decided to continue to fill in my list with flashfics from the reboot universe. Please don't hate me too much: Ninja Theory acted on my worst Vergil-fangirl instincts.**

**But don't worry: I have prompts filled until letter M (and three from letter N), and they will still be published here. If I decide to publish those other prompts I'm writing, it will be in a separated fanfic. As for now, on with letter E!**

**Earth**

-Earth to Vergil! Hey, bro', you coming back in or wh...

Dante lost his voice the moment he saw the little head peering out from the bundle of blankets Vergil held, sporting heterocromatic eyes and a tuft of undoubtedly white hair.

**Echolalia**

Sparda listened to his children emitting strange vocalizations from their crib. Vergil seemed the most collected of the two, just occasionally interrupting his twin's constant babbling, which became more and more agitated each time the elder interjected. It was almost as if the two were having some strange conversation in their own private language.

**Embrace**

-Mom, where's Father?

-Yeah, he didn't come back this night.

Eva held her boys tight and suppressed the tears she felt coming.

-It's ok. It's ok. Everything will be alright, dear. I promise.

**Emerald**

Eva cast an astonished look at the emerald earrings Sparda presented her, although there was no occasion to do so. He simply said that he thought their family lacked the colour green.

**Emptiness**

When Eva died, she left a void in the hearts of her two sons. In Dante, that void transmuted into hate for the demon kind. Vergil, on the other hand, used it to build a seemingly impenetrable wall between him and his capacity to feel.

**Emulate**

-What are you gonna do with all that pizza? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like me!

-Your uncle is right... _thank gods_.

-Sorry, dad.

-Good boy. Just don't learn too much from my foolish brother.

-Hey!

-Silence, Uncle Dante. Don't contradict Father.

-...Don't worry, bro'. Kid's no doubt taking after you.

**End**

They lifted up their first bottle of beer.

-May the best twin win. Ha ha. Got the pun?

-Mpf.

And in the end, only one was left standing.

**Endless**

The relationship between Vergil and Dante had always been a never-ending battle, which took forms that went from epic sword fighting to married-couple-style bantering. After a week of Vergil's stay at Devil May Cry, Trish just hoped that they would soon go back to the first. At least _that_ provided a good show.

**Epigone**

-It will be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too.

Vergil soon had to face the fact that he was nothing more than a late epigone of the legendary Dark Knight.

**Equinox**

Fate had his own twisted sense of humour, Vergil thought. March 20th was the day Sparda disappeared. Years later, on September 22nd, Eva died.

**Ethnicity**

If humans knew that the nature of their relationship went far beyond simple brotherly love, they would find it horrible, disgusting, utterly wrong. Demons, on the other hand, went so far as to celebrate it. It was all a matter of ethnicity, Vergil had said.

Ex-girlfriend

-Scarlet!

Slap.

-I'm not sure I deserved that. ... ...Giselle!

-Who was she?

-What?

Slap.

-I may have deserved that.

Vergil still didn't know if it was Dante who had rotten luck with women or vice versa.

**Eyes**

-Hey, dad. My mom had the same eyes as me, right?

-Yes, it's true.

-She must have been happy to have these eyes.

-What do you mean?

-Well, red and blue are yours and Uncle Dante's colours.

Vergil forgot the book he was reading and held his son tight.

**As for the credits, well, the dialogue in "Ex-girlfirend" comes from Pirates of the Caribbean. Poor Jack Sparrow, when I read the prompt I couldn't help thinking about that scene, so, there it is.**

**And... who do you think won the drinking bet? ;P**


End file.
